<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stroke Me by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032438">Stroke Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect'>PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Headaches &amp; Migraines, I added the underage warning because of Elio discovering himself, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, but it's not really underage, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elio has liked to be stroked all his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stroke Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when anxiety keeps me awake. I'll take full responsibility for being filthy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/q5yHd5C">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Age 7</em>
</p>
<p>With a happy sigh, Elio got himself comfortable on his mother’s lap. He laid his head down on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. The small boy really enjoyed Friday nights at home. His father would be holed up in his study, grading papers and going over his work for the week, so that he didn’t have to do that on the weekend and that meant that Elio had the entire evening alone with his mother. Sometimes they would play a game or draw together and sometimes they would sit down in front of the TV and whatever movie was on that night.</p>
<p>They had opted for the movie today and as soon as Annella had sat down, Elio had crawled on into her lap. She didn’t mind, she never did. If anything, she wished for it to stay like this forever.</p>
<p>“Will you stroke my back, Mama?” Elio asked quietly as he hugged her a little tighter. Annella smiled and kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Lift up your shirt then, piccino,” she whispered in a soothing tone.</p>
<p>Elio let go of her to do as he was told and settled down again with his shirt bunched up under his armpits. Annella started stroking his back with her fingertips, slowly and feathery light. She knew her son preferred it like that.</p>
<p>Elio sighed again and closed his eyes as goosebumps made the skin on his arms rise. He loved being stoked like this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Age 9</em>
</p>
<p>“Please! Mama, <em>S'il vous plaît!</em>”</p>
<p>Elio’s whiny voice echoed through the Italian villa as he followed his mother to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Elio, I’m tired. I’ve worked in the orchard all day and my fingers ache. Not today, piccino,” she told him as she filled the kettle with water to make herself some tea.</p>
<p>Elio stomped his foot down on the ground angrily as tears filled his eyes.</p>
<p>“But you do it every day!”</p>
<p>“Elio, if you don’t stop whining, I won’t do it ever again,” she answered, lowering her voice slightly so he would know she was serious. She really was too tired for this.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Je le ferai pour toi, Elio.”</em>
</p>
<p>Annella and Elio simultaneously turned around as a soft voice interrupted their argument. Marzia stood in the doorway, shuffling on her feet awkwardly. She locked eyes with Elio and smiled her little crooked smile.</p>
<p>“Really?” Elio asked in astonishment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll stroke your hair,” Marzia answered, before she held out her hand for Elio to take.</p>
<p>Elio grabbed on to the warm hand and let himself be escorted out of the kitchen, a small skip in his step. He had only known Marzia since last summer, but she was already his best friend.</p>
<p>“But you have to do it just like Mama, okay?”</p>
<p>Marzia nodded and sat down on the couch, spreading her legs so Elio could sit on the ground between them. As soon as her friend had settled down, Marzia ran her hands through Elio’s hair and gently massaged his scalp.</p>
<p>“A little softer,” Elio mumbled. Marzia let the soft curls slide through her fingers and gently trailed her fingertips over his head. Elio moaned contentedly and closed his eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Age 13</em>
</p>
<p>Elio tossed and turned underneath his thick comforter, but couldn’t seem to find his peace. He knew it was late, because he had heard his mother and father go to bed a little while ago, but his body was restless.</p>
<p>He settled down on his back again and rested both hands on his stomach. His fingers started stoking along the warm skin absentmindedly in an effort to calm himself. He closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine.</p>
<p>One of his hands slid up a little more than the other and accidentally stroked over his nipple. Elio’s eyes flew wide open and he gasped in surprise. Touching the sensitive nub sent a tingle all the way down to his lower stomach, something he hadn’t felt before.</p>
<p>He stroked the nipple again, a little longer this time. A barely audible moan slipped from his throat and his groin tightened.</p>
<p>“No,” he whispered to himself as he pushed the comforter down, uncovering his body all the way down to his knees. There was a growing bulge in his briefs and he groaned in frustration. Ever since the year before, that had started happening on random occasions. Elio was usually able to ignore it, but something felt different today.</p>
<p>As he lay down on his back, he ran the tips of his fingers over his chest again, stroking his pink little nipples and then slid them down to the waistband of his underwear. His body was tingling all over and he bit his lip, in conflict with himself.</p>
<p>His hands seemed to make the choice for him, as one of them slipped beneath the fabric and touched the hot skin of his manhood. Elio sucked in a breath and peered down his body.</p>
<p>A small, damp spot had appeared in his underwear and his cock was now fully erect. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and squeezed once. His eyes slipped shut again as the overwhelmingly enjoyable sensation made him feel tingly all over. He pumped his hand up and down slowly, just once.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” he whispered, still a little stunned by how good it felt. He had tried masturbating a few times, but he had never really been convinced about the idea. Something had always held him back. But not this time.</p>
<p>Sucking in a deep breath of air, he set an agonizingly slow pace for himself as he started to stroke his erection with effort.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Age 17</em>
</p>
<p>“God, Elio.”</p>
<p>“Just do it… Ah… Slowly, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Even slower than this?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Elio threw his head back on his pillow and tangled his fingers into the faint yellow sheets, smelling of camomile. He arched his back and spread his legs a little more, encouraging Oliver to proceed with his actions.</p>
<p>Oliver was this year’s graduate student and his father seemed to really like his company. Elio hadn’t agreed with him at first. The man was rude, arrogant and nonchalant. And even though he was all that, he was also beautiful. He was beautiful in a way that confused Elio and it had taken him a few days to figure out that what he felt was longing. Longing for a man who wouldn’t even look him in the face. Fortunately, after weeks of dancing around each other, Elio had found the courage to kiss him and they had gotten past the awkward stage of uncertainty. In fact; they thoroughly enjoyed each other’s company now. Especially at night.</p>
<p>Oliver slowly stroked his hand up and down Elio’s rock hard cock, moving his palm over the leaking tip. He was supporting himself on his elbow beside the boy and his grip was firm, but his movements were slow and gentle, just the way Elio liked it. He could feel the vein on the underside of the boy’s manhood throb violently and he had to bite his lip to contain himself.</p>
<p>His own cock was painfully hard, still covered by the fabric of his boxer shorts. He wanted to get on top of Elio already, but Elio had begged him to stroke him towards his release with the gentle touches that only Oliver seemed to be able to provide and Oliver wouldn’t deny Elio his needs. Not now. Maybe not ever.</p>
<p>“It’s so good,” Elio whispered, before he had to inhale sharply. He squeezed his legs together and grabbed Oliver’s wrist, stopping his movements.</p>
<p>Oliver groaned in frustration and pushed his face in the crook of Elio’s neck, kissing the skin there.</p>
<p>“Just let yourself come already, Elio,” he whispered. He tried to resist the grip Elio had on his wrist and moved his fingers over his erection again.</p>
<p>“I want it to last, but I’m so… Oh fuck, I’m so close,” Elio panted and spread his legs again.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll do it again later. I’ll do it all night long if you want,” Oliver promised. “Let it go.”</p>
<p>Elio released Oliver’s wrist and grabbed onto the bed sheets again. His body was shaking and the first sparks of his orgasm were already approaching. Oliver stroked him slowly and swirled his thumb through the slit, spreading precum all over it.</p>
<p>“Ol-... Fuck, oh Oliver!”</p>
<p>Elio arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut. His balls drew up tight against his body, pulsating with the force of his approaching orgasm. Oliver kept his pace as slow as Elio could handle and squeezed his hard shaft a little tighter. Elio’s mouth fell open into a silent scream as cum started to stain his abdomen. Stream after stream of white hot fluid coated his skin and Oliver’s fingers.</p>
<p>After what felt like minutes of dragged out orgasming, he slumped down on the sheets and panted uncontrollably. </p>
<p>Oliver released his softening cock and stroked his fingertips feathery light over Elio’s stomach. He nosed Elio’s cheek, making him turn his head towards him so that they could kiss. He moved his lips over Elio’s and swiped the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Elio added his own tongue in the mix and kissed the man back with everything he felt for him.</p>
<p>When they parted again, Elio’s eyes were hazy and Oliver had to smile.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against Elio’s affectionately.</p>
<p>Elio nodded and rolled onto his side, facing Oliver and pressing the entire length of their bodies together.</p>
<p>“I want it again,” he whispered, causing Oliver to chuckle.</p>
<p>No one stroked him like Oliver did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Age 20</em>
</p>
<p>Elio dragged his feet into the living room with the big fireplace, one hand pressed against his head as the other was filled with pain medication. He sat down on the couch and popped the pills, swallowing them with a sip of juice that he took from the glass on the table.</p>
<p>Oliver looked up from his book as he noticed that his glass of juice was gone and a rush of panic immediately sent his brain spiraling. He stumbled out of his chair and rushed over to Elio’s side. His boyfriend was pale, but his eyes were puffy and the tip of his nose was bright red.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>“Migraine,” Elio whispered. He put his head down on Oliver’s chest and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Oliver whispered, tapping his thigh. “I’ll stroke your face until you feel better.”</p>
<p>Elio lay down with his head in his boyfriend’s lap and exhaled in exhaustion.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re willing to sit here for a long time, then,” he answered sarcastically. The pain in his head had only gotten worse over the course of the last couple of hours and he was skeptical about thinking that he would feel better soon.</p>
<p>“I’ll do anything for you, you know that.”</p>
<p>Elio managed a smile, because he did know that. Oliver had come back for him, after all.</p>
<p>Oliver’s fingers were all over his forehead and temples, stroking down his cheeks and jawline and soon, Elio drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Age 26</em>
</p>
<p>Elio moaned as Oliver’s tongue thoroughly swiped along the insides of his mouth. His hands were buried in Oliver’s soft, blonde hair and their chests were pressed together, their skin hot and sweaty. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, pushing himself down onto Oliver’s thick, hard cock. The swollen head repeatedly grazed over his prostate and he gasped against Oliver’s lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, shit… Oliver,” he whispered, pressing himself closer against his partner’s toned body.</p>
<p>Oliver slid his hands up along his sides and wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace. He tried to lay still, obeying Elio’s wish, but it was becoming so, so, so difficult. Elio had been slowly fucking himself down on his cock for a while now and Oliver could feel the first waves of his impending orgasm swirl through his lower stomach.</p>
<p>“I’m close, Elio, please,” he begged, but Elio was having none of it. He sat up and placed his hands on Oliver’s chest, supporting himself as he kept moving ever so slowly.</p>
<p>“You always fuck me hard. I want it soft and slow… today,” he panted, ending his sentence with a loud moan. </p>
<p>Oliver groaned in frustration and threw his head back into the pillow. His balls felt tight and swollen and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on anything other than coming deep inside his little minx.</p>
<p>Elio leaned down again and hid his face in the crook of Oliver’s neck, kissing the skin there. Oliver pressed his lips against the shell of Elio’s ear, breathing heavily. His stubble rubbed against Elio’s smooth skinned cheek, making the younger one sigh in pleasure. </p>
<p>“Elio, seriously. I’m gonna come,” Oliver whispered.</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Elio’s spine and his cock twitched. He knew it was too much for Oliver, trying so hard to hold back his release for such a long time. The pace had been torturously slow for at least half an hour now.</p>
<p>Taking pity on him, Elio sped up the movement of his hips a little. He moaned and sighed loudly as Oliver’s cock was stroking him so well from the inside.</p>
<p>“Fine, but you’re sucking it for me when you’re done,” he gasped, as he pushed his fingers into Oliver’s hair again.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Oliver thrust his hips up, pushing himself deeper into Elio’s tight entrance, and bit his lip, suppressing the scream that wanted to come out. He sped up the pace even more and fucked himself silly into his partner’s tight body.</p>
<p>Elio moaned and fisted Oliver’s hair as his thick cock inside him was hammering his prostate. He could feel his own orgasm bubbling beneath the surface.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Elio, oh God!”</p>
<p>Oliver stilled underneath him and shook with pleasure as his release finally hit and his cum stained his partner’s inner walls. A stream of precum spurted from the tip of Elio’s cock and he pushed himself up with his hands on Oliver’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Sitting up on his knees, Oliver’s cock slid free from his tight little hole and he rolled over, lying down next to the man.</p>
<p>“Oliver, please, please, please,” he begged as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock. He was so frustratingly close and he just wanted to come, but he wanted it slowly. He wanted the dragged out, hot and tingling orgasm that he only ever received from the slow stroking he was so fond of.</p>
<p>Oliver rolled over, spread Elio’s legs and positioned himself on his knees between them. He leaned down and took the wet cockhead between his lips, sucking him softly. The fingers of his right hand stroked upwards along Elio’s thigh, until they reached his entrance. He gently pushed two of them through the first ring of muscles and slid them all the way inside, curling them against Elio’s sensitive spot.</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck!” Elio gasped and shivered, his fingers running through Oliver’s hair again.</p>
<p>Oliver brushed the tips of his fingers over Elio’s prostate, barely even moving them, as he took the hard cock between his lips further down the back of his throat. He started moving up and down, stroking his tongue along the underside of Elio’s erection. He felt the vein throb violently.</p>
<p>A loud moan escaped Elio’s lips as his fingers slid down from Oliver’s head to his shoulders, grabbing them tight. His legs started quivering and he arched his back. Oliver stopped moving, opened his mouth and kept just the tip of Elio’s cock on his bottom lip. His tongue dug into the slit and stroked back and forth agonizingly slow, as his fingers brushed the sensitive spot inside him again. He could sense that Elio was floating right on the edge and he wanted to drag it out for him as much as possible.</p>
<p>“ Oh… nngh… Oliver! Gonna… hmm, come!”</p>
<p>Oliver opened his mouth a little wider, just in time to catch the first spurt of Elio’s release on his tongue. He kept brushing over his partner’s prostate with soft touches and licked the swollen, wet cockhead until the man had given him everything.</p>
<p>Elio slumped down on the mattress, shaking and panting as if his orgasm was still going strong. Oliver swallowed what was left in his mouth and crawled on top of him, grinning in triumph.</p>
<p>He snickered at the satisfied smile that curled around Elio’s lips.</p>
<p>“God, you’re such a sucker for a good stroke, love,” he laughed.</p>
<p>Elio just shrugged as he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around his partner’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“I definitely love when you stroke me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to hear any and all feedback! ♥ I'm @peachyperfectao3 on Instagram and getmehighonmagic on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>